Absolutely, perfectly fine
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: Murphy's law: all that can go wrong, will go wrong. And what if the victim to this horrible and deviating punishment is none other than cute, pink haired Haruno Sakura? [SasukeSakura]


Heylo, short intervention!!

xPPP, I just saw this adorable little comic online featuring sasuke and sakura, and I just got inspired to write a short little oneshot.

If anyone wants to see the comic im talking about, ill put up a link on my profile so you can take a look see.

—

Standing at the front entrance of Konoha, Haruno Sakura began to curse off her team with a very colorful vocabulary. Today was rather unlucky for this certain person. She happened to wake up late this morning therefore not having enough time to get ready for the mission. Her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and her nerves where on edge.

"Where the hell are they!? I've been freaking standing out here for an hour!" She muttered as she once again began to pace.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! They still haven't contacted you?" asked one of the guards.

"No! I mean, of course, I understand Kakashi-sensei being late, but why would Sasuke and Naruto be late? If they don't come here within the next ten minutes, I'm leaving!"

"Alright then. But are you sure you got the location right? For all you know, they may be waiting for you somewhere else." He said, while leaning back under the shade of the booth.

"No way. I know that this is where we were supposed to meet. I'm going to go to Hokage-sama is they don't show up soon."She said as she took a look around her.

-one hour later-

"Gah!" Sakura yelled as she stomped up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!!" She yelled as she burst in the doors. "My team STILL hasn't shown up to...go...to...the—"

"Yo, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said as he turned around to give her a two-finger salute.

Looking around, she saw Sasuke and Naruto both sitting on chairs around the room. Naruto smiled at her while Sasuke just pretended she wasn't there.

"What the hell! Why are you guys here!?" she burst as she stomped up to Kakashi.

"Hmm? What do you mean Sakura-chan?" he asked innocently with a crooked smile.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me!" she ground out while roughly poking her sensei in the shoulder. "You told me to meet with everyone by the front gates at 8 am sharp for the mission. And where are you? IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down?" said Naruto with a smile as he walked up to the enraged kunoichi.

"No! I will not calm down! I've had a horrible morning! And I refuse to just easily accept it all and be all happy!!" she yelled in rebellion as she swatted away Naruto's hand.

"First of all Sakura-chan, you cannot be this rude in front of Hokage-sama, and you cannot blame us for your mistakes," Kakashi said, the visible portion of his face suddenly becoming serious.

Noticing that she was indeed in the Hokage's office, "Sumimasen," she murmured as she bowed apologetically.

"It's alright. I just want all of you to sort this out," said Sarutobi. (A/N: this is still in the team 7 era.)

"Alright then. Now Sakura-chan, please don't get upset when I tell you this, but its your fault that this happened." Kakashi said.

"How is it my fault! I was waiting for you guys for at least two hours!" Sakura yelled once again, her finally attained composure broken down.

"Sakura-chan, I told Naruto to tell everyone of you that the meeting would be in a different place. I wasn't able to find you or Sasuke so I asked him to pass along the message." Kakashi explained.

As Sakura heard this, she slowly turned on her heels to face Naruto. "Naruto..."

Noticing the darkening aura, he quickly stuttered. "Sa..a..sakura-chan! It's not my fault!" he said automatically covering his face with his arms as he saw Sakura move her arm.

"Really. WHY ISN'T IT YOUR FAULT!?"

"Well, that day, I tried looking for you guys. First I went to your house, but you weren't there. Your mom said you were out with Ino. So I thought maybe you'd go and hit on teme again. So then I tried to track down Sasuke. I found him walking down the street and told him that if he sees you, to tell you to meet at the western gate for the mission." when he mentioned Sasuke, Sakura quickly glanced at said boy. He was still sitting in the chair and staring out the window.

"So then we ate ramen and basically went home, cause we didn't run into you. The next day I had a medical checkup at the hospital and that basically took the entire day, so yea..." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"So, if it's not my fault, Kakashi-sensei's fault, or Naruto's fault...then..." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke again. He still hadn't changed his position, and continued to stare out the window. Looking down at her hands, Sakura quickly sniffed back her tears. "Let's go. If we don't get going, we wont be able to finish the mission in time."

"AH! That's so unfair! You never beat up teme when he does something wrong! He's such a lucky bastard!" Naruto said as he followed Sakura out the door with his hands behind his head.

"Urusai, baka." Sasuke retorted as he got up from the chair and walked out the door followed by Kakashi.

—

"Alright. I'll rebrief you all on the mission. This is a standard D ranked mission." said Kakashi as Naruto's groan of annoyance made itself known. "The main objective is to find the five traps hidden throughout this area and to get rid of them."

"Ehh!? What is this? Like training?" Naruto complained.

"Yes, exactly. This is standard training for all genin. You must all know how to take down the most basic of traps at least. These traps are designed specifically for ninja, so make sure you don't get caught by them, it'll be hard to get out." He warned.

"Awesome! It's gonna be so much fun!" Naruto enthusiastically cheered.

"Ah, yes. Each of you will be on your own. No communicating devices have been given to you. Basically pretend that you are on a mission by yourself and you are running through the woods on your way back to Konoha and the enemy has set traps to stop you. You must detect these traps and take them out. You can do whatever you want, as long as they stop working." Holding up a small radar, Kakashi pointed to the graph on it.

"On this radar, I can tell if the trap has been set off or not. As soon as one is set off, I will come to the location. Make sure that while destroying them, you do not set them off and do not get stuck in them. The person with the most traps destroyed wins."

"Wait...how do you know if a person isn't lying about how many traps the took down." Sakura questioned.

"In the center of every trap, there is a sheet of paper. If you don't set off the trap and retrieve the slip of paper, that is proof that you successfully disengaged the trap. Although if you trigger the trap, the paper will be burned automatically." Kakashi explained as he put the radar back in his vest.

"Well then. I'm giving everyone until 5 o'clock... Starting...now!" The sound of leaves falling and hitting the forest floor was heard as the three genin ran off to complete the mission.

–

"Grrr...I can't believe this! Stupid freaking teammates. 'Oh! I couldn't find you..but it's still your fault, even though you had no freaking idea about the change of meeting location.'" Sakura ranted to herself as she stomped her way through the thicket of trees. "I..am...just...SO...MAD!!!!!"

The pink haired girl picked up her pace and tried to concentrate on finding the traps. "Hmmm, right now its," Sakura looked up at the location of the sun. "Noon. so I have 5 hours. That shouldn't be too difficult."

Jumping up onto a branch, Sakura surveilled a clearing ahead of her, looking for anything suspicious. Carefully lowering herself onto the ground, Sakura looked around.

"God! The sun is so freaking hot! Why..." Sakura moaned in disdain. Then out of the corner of her eye, something glinted. "Aha!! Now...how to disactivate it!" Sakura cautiously walked over to the location of the wire she saw. Following the wire with her eyes, she saw it lead to positioned kunai. Then directly below them, was the slip of paper. "Oh shit!. Why did Kakashi-sensei have to make everything so complicated!?"

"Sakura..." Sakura jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. Turning around she saw the object of her undivided love.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...its...y–" Sakura started as she watched the boy carefully stepped over the wire, reached down and grabed the slip of paper. "Ah!!!! HEY!!! That was mine!"

"Hm, well you were too late to get it. All you had to do was reach out and grab it." Sasuke smirked as he slipped the paper into his pocket.

"You...you!!!!" Sakura begin in a rant of fury.

"You..what?" Sasuke chided.

"You are dead!! I don't care if you're Sasuke-kun! Right now you are my red target! And I am a raging bull," Sakura yelled as she ran towards Sasuke in a blind fury.

"S..Sakura!!! Calm down!!" Sasuke sputtered as he finally comprehended that he was going to get tackled to the ground.

"Gah!!!!!" yelled the girl as Sasuke tried to run away from her. Turning about face, he jumped onto a tree branch and began to run for his life.

"Sakura!!! Please. Stop! I'll give it back to you if its that important."

"Oh, no Sasuke! Its not that, it's just this day! This horrible freaking day! And you just the pulled the last string. I feel bad that all my anger is being unleashed on you!" She yelled as she picked up her pace and made a lunge for Sasuke.

"Oh Shit!" Sasuke said in surprise as he tried to get out of the way. Sakura, in mid lunge swiped at him and instead of hitting him only hit his weapon's bag. Sakura, then unable to stop herself, flew into Sasuke and the both of them toppled out of the trees and onto the ground.

"Ha!!! I finally got you! You are dead Uchiha meat! Good bye last Uchiha! Your clan will be no more!" Sakura yelled maniacally as she grabbed at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke attempting to get away, flipped Sakura over.

-Click-

"Oh..shit." The both of them cussed as the second trap activated.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" They yelled as they fell into a 15 foot hole.

"Owwww...this freaking hurts!" complained Sakura as she tried to move her hand to rub the back of her head, but realized something was blocking her. Opening her eyes, she sees Sasuke's face only inches away from her. Finally processing this information, she blushed deeply and tried to squirm away. Still angry, she began to rant to sasuke about how it was his fault they were stuck in this trap.

"Damn it Sakura. This is all your fault! Not mine!." Sasuke growled as he tried to move. Grabbing Sakura's wrists he tried to figure out a way to get out of the compromising position.

"Ok, move your left leg back. Sakura! Pay attention!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura quickly moved backwards, and knocked the Uchiha off balance forcing him to fall on his chin against the dirt wall. "Sakura...please, try to listen to what I am saying to you."

"S..sorry," the girl whimpered at the demonic look on her love's gorgeous face.

"Alright. I'm going to use my leg to push us up. Try to move your weight along with me." said Sasuke as he finally pushed himself up and into a standing position.

Sakura finally able to rub her head stared at Sasuke, who looked deep in thought.

"Okay..Sakura we have to get out of her somehow. We can't use chakra to climb it because the foundation is to crumbly," and on que a chunk of dirt dropped down and onto Sasuke's head.

Seeing the boy with his head covered in dirt, Sakura began to giggle. Looking at the giggling girl, Sasuke glared as he reached to shake the dirt off of his head. "Listen up. Do you have any rope and kunai, because you knocked of my pack remember?"

Thinking back to how she hit his pack, Sakura gave a sheepish smile. "Actually! I do! It's right here—" said Sakura as she reached behind her to pat her pack, but after several tries at locating it, she concluded something.

"Gah! I left it at home this morning!" Sakura exclaimed as she bowed her head in shame. Sasuke also feeling defeated leaned against the wall Sakura stood against. Sakura, opening her eyes, noticed how close she was to Sasuke. Thinking back to earlier , when he took her slip, she remembered how it was still in his pocket. Grinning to herself, she thought of a plan.

Pulling on Sasuke's shirt she whispered "Sasuke-kun...Do you hate me?"

Sasuke completely surprised by the random question was at a loss for words. Looking at the girl curiously he watched her pull her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Because...Sasuke-kun. I really, really like you." She whimpered. Sasuke, freaked out by the girl's behavior automatically assumed the worse. _'Oh, I bet it's Naruto pretending to be Sakura...I'm going to kill him!'_

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke exclaimed as he shook "Sakura's" shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, completely bewildered. Now looking into his face, her plan was completely thrown off. His face was so close to hers. As a reaction she tugged on his shirt a little more and sucked in a sharp breath. Looking into his coal eyes, she saw his surprise, as well as her own reflection. Trailing her eyes down his face she noted the smooth contours of his face and nose. Stopping at his lips, she stopped breathing. They weren't completely shut and past the delicious curve of them, she saw his pink tongue.

Sasuke, noticing Sakura's complete enthralment on his face couldn't help but blush. Opening his mouth to talk, he was stunned when the girl quickly stood up and pressed her lips against his. Opening his eyes wide he was so surprised he couldn't move.

After indulging herself for a few seconds, Sakura finally realized what exactly she was doing. Pulling away abruptly she moved back from the boy.

"Ah...I'm so sorry. I really don't know what came ov–" Sakura began but was cut off as Sasuke leaned his face closer to hers. Sucking in a much needed breath, Sakura stood still and watched.

"Do you really like me?" he asked quietly.

"Y..yes..." Sakura whimpered.

"Even though my family is scorned all throughout the village?"

Sakura , too nervous to speak, just nodded her head slightly.

"Then...if I kissed you, you would let me?" He said as he moved his face closer to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Y..yes..." Sakura replied with big eyes. Smirking slightly, Sasuke leaned down and captured the pink haired girls lips with his own. Feeling the feathery softness of her lips was unlike anything he ever felt before. Shifting himself closer to her he put more pressure into the kiss.

After getting over the initial shock, Sakura slowly let herself enjoy the kiss. Reminding herself to breath, Sakura slid her hands up Sasuke's chest and locked them behind his neck, as he brought one hand around her waist to pull her closer, and the other to bury itself in her hair.

Pulling away from each other, they thought about what just happened. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all—

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke! Are you two alright down there?"

— Or maybe it was.

Quickly jumping away from each other, they looked up to see their grey haired sensei looking down at them. "You two alright?"

"Yea, we're fine." They both answered simultaneously. Lowering their heads to look at each other, each smiled. "Absolutely, perfectly fine."

-----

That is the end of this one shot. XDDD hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne


End file.
